The majority of users receive and experience media presentations via live linear broadcast television, live broadcast radio, printed publications (e.g., newspapers, magazines, books, etc.), and/or other non-interactive media presentations. However, the Internet and related technologies allow users to access media presentations via video-on-demand (VOD), podcasts, Internet publications, and/or the like. As a result, new behaviors have emerged regarding, for example, control, ubiquity, and personalization of media presentations that have profoundly changed the way users want, need, and expect to experience media presentations.
Therefore, a need exists for improved methods, apparatus, systems, computer program products, computing devices, computing entities, and/or the like for producing and/or providing users with personalized entertainment networks.